


Dream Toilet

by Plasma_After_Dark



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: F/F, Femdom, Lesbian Sex, Masochism, Urination, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plasma_After_Dark/pseuds/Plasma_After_Dark
Summary: A good bit of Velvet domming Magilou because it's 4:29am and I can't sleep
Relationships: Velvet Crowe/Magilou
Kudos: 10





	Dream Toilet

The scream that left Magilou's mouth as her back hit the ground was somewhere between a curse, gasp for air, and a release of joyful anticipation. As Velvet's legs straddled the witch, her right arm pinning the now smiling girl to the ground, Magilou couldn't be sure whether the wetness invading her shorts was just from the snow, or the masochistic pleasure she felt coursing through her tingling blood.

"You're going to shut the fuck up, and follow every goddamn order I give you!" Still pinning Magilou with her right hand, Velvet's left buried itself in the now splayed out mess of blond hair before her, then pulling the witch's head towards her own. As the pink-clad girl released another scream, Velvet let go of her fist of hair, watching Magilou's head fall back to the icy ground beneath them. Her now freed hand quickly made contact with the witch's face as the raven-haired woman commanded, "I thought I told you to shut the FUCK up!"

The only sounds to come from Magilou's partially open, and yet still smiling, mouth were those accompanying her attempts to recapture her breath. Already her face was reddening where Velvet's fingers had hit her, along with all of the skin currently exposed to the biting snow she lay on.

"Right now, you're fucking nothing. You're MY little bitch, and you're going to follow every word I say to the FUCKING t, or I'll throw you back into that ocean and make you swim all the way back to that shithole of a prison. You got that?"

A dream-like haze in her voice, the witch's only response was a dove like coo, "Yes, Velvet..."

Another crack of hand against flesh as Velvet's fingers once again marked Magilou's face. "Don't you fucking DARE call me that. You will call me your Mistress like the little fucking bitch doll you are."

The only response she received was the most polite "Yes, Mistress," the therion had ever heard.

"I've had a fucking shit day and for the next hour or so, it's gonna be all your fucking fault. This is just your punishment for fucking everything up," Velvet stormed as she began to shuffle her waist until it hovered above the witch's face.

"I'm sooo sorry Mistress, but you're right, a bad little slut like me needs to be properly punished..."

Her sentence was cut short by Velvet's shorts which were now being stuffed into her mouth. Velvet's new outfit was little more than rags she had found left in the prison storage, leaving a musty smell to fill Magilou's nostrils and throat. Another plus, apparently that storage room had been empty of underwear, giving Magilou a wicked view of Velvet's visibly damp velvet folds.

"I'm not going to tell you again, to SHUT THE FUCK UP!" As Velvet ended the sentence, she yanked the shorts from Magilou's mouth, before slamming her crotch onto the now emptied mouth.

"I've had to fucking piss all day so guess what, bitch, you'd better be fucking thirsty." A look of terror flashed in Magilou's eyes before they slammed shut as warm liquid began to waterfall into her mouth, some splashing across her face and running down her neck as her mouth filled. As Velvet's faucet finally ran out, she lifted her hips just enough to let the witch regain her breath before staring right into her slave's emerald eyes and issuing three words, almost as a spell, upon the pitiful creature.

"Clean. It. Up."

Magilou's tongue got to work, finding its way into every hidden crease of Velvet's groin, savoring every single drop of the golden nectar that hadn't already fallen into her mouth. Velvet quickly aimed herself before thrusting her bush right towards Magilou's lips quickly accompanied by one new command.

"Inside, bitch."

As the witch's tongue quickly made its way inside her, Velvet once again tangled her fingers into that golden mess of hair as a grip to slam the witch's head further into herself. Magilou's enraptured moans echoed through Velvet's chamber walls, harmonizing with the girl's tongue. As the witch moved faster and faster, Velvet could not contain the song of her pleasure, as soft moans managed to slip out her lips. As Magilou's tongue found it's way to Velvet's most sensitive crease, she felt her face being crushed by the daemon's clenching thighs. Smiling to herself, Magilou quickly traced circles on her new found treasure, reveling in the pitches escaping her Mistress's lips, and the sheer humiliation of being made Velvet's total bitch.

Finally, with a squeal that sounded wholly foreign to Velvet's voice, the floodgates were opened. As juice washed over her face, Magilou caught every drop on its way out, and tightened her lips over Velvet's as she sucked the black raspberry dry. Caught up in the ecstacy, Velvet realized too late that she, now, was on the ground, with her little slave sitting over her.

"Well now, that was fun. But I think it's time you had a little taste of your own medicine, my slutty little demon... Mistress..."


End file.
